


The Most Beautiful Things

by Chloe_Targaryen



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:16:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloe_Targaryen/pseuds/Chloe_Targaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days after the events that took place in the Strahov, Kurtis and Lara are reunited. But what happens when they reunite will change them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Most Beautiful Things

She had called every hospital and hotel in Prague, and she still had nothing. No one had seen or even heard of Kurtis Trent. It seemed like he had simply disappeared off the face of the Earth. Lara sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose. A pounding headache formed in her head, forcing her to put the phone down. The rain began to pelt against the hotel window and made her headache even worse.

None of this made sense. Kurtis was clearly alive, but all of her previous phone calls suggested otherwise. This seemed baffling to the 24 year old, however nothing was more baffling than the fact she even cared. Lara had barely known him for three days, yet there she was, being all poetic and searching through all of Prague to find him. She was astounded that someone she knew so little could affect her so much.

Lara grabbed the chirugai sitting on the edge of the table and studied it. It wasn’t pulling her into any certain direction anymore, but it still continued to vibrate in her palm. Her biggest fear was that it would lose its movement and fade away. Because so long as the chirugai was alive, so was Kurtis.

A knock on the hotel door interrupted her thoughts and made her jump. The chirugai jumped too. Lara almost ran towards the entrance and swung the door wide open.

There he stood, the Demon Hunter in all his glory. His shirt was torn and blood stained. However despite his tattered state, he still possessed his signature smirk,

‘Hey, Lara.’

Lara stood completely still, utterly speechless. She stepped aside and let him inside,

‘Come in,’ She muttered, her throat suddenly feeling dry and scratchy. Kurtis stepped into her hotel room. He was about to say something smart and sarcastic until he turned around and saw Lara’s expression. She was experiencing something between shock and mild hysteria. Her face turned deathly pale.

‘Lara? You okay?’ He asked quietly. She shook her head dismissively and hugged herself tightly,

‘I’m fine.’

An awkward silence ensued as both of them were wrapped in their separate thoughts.

‘What happened to you?’ Lara eventually asked. Her voice was weaker and quieter than usual.

‘So I got Boaz, but Boaz got me back. In the stomach, too. Fortunately I healed myself; being a Lux Veritatis has its advantages. I knew you were still in the lab, but I had no way of helping you. So, I left the chirugai on the ground-’

‘So it could guide me out of the Strahov.’ Lara finished. Kurtis nodded,

‘Yeah.’

‘Why?’ She asked, folding her arms. He considered his answer carefully, but couldn’t conceal the truth,

‘I wanted to make sure you got out safely.’

Lara’s racing heart skipped a beat. During the few days she knew him, Lara had realised how important his chirugai was to him. One night he told her ‘it was my father’s, and my father’s before him. It’s my most prized possession, I suppose. I don’t know what I’d do without it.’

He gave up his most prized possession for her.

‘Yeah, I suppose I did.’ Kurtis replied simply. Lara remembered his psychic abilities and swore under her breath. The Demon Hunter’s face broke into an amused grin.

‘You never told me your abilities included mind reading.’ Lara stated, in an almost teasing matter. 

‘You never asked.’ Kurtis replied evenly. The tomb raider rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the nearby bed. She buried her head in her hands and sighed softly. Kurtis took a seat next to her subtly.

‘You’re not okay, are you?’ He asked, although he already knew the answer. Lara really didn’t want to discuss her complicated, unsure feelings with him. But as she looked into his deep blue eyes, he seemed so inviting that it was hard to say no.

‘I’m confused,’ Lara muttered grudgingly, not quite believing what was happening. Kurtis searched her face, waiting for her to continue. Lara rolled her eyes again, this time directing the action to herself,

‘I don’t know why you gave up your chirugai to save me. I don’t know why you’re here. I don’t even know why I care about someone I only knew for three fucking days.’

Silence ensued as the words she said sunk in. Kurtis edged closer to her. Lara didn’t flinch or move away. He placed his hand over hers, warm waves of electricity running through their veins.

‘I don’t know either,’ Kurtis whispered, ‘But all the most beautiful things are mysteries, aren’t they?’

‘Yes,’ Lara breathed as their faces inched closer to one another. Kurtis brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face, letting his fingers trace the contours of her face,

‘I’ll end up hurting you.’ Kurtis spoke in a soft, hushed tone. Lara swallowed a lump in her throat,

‘I know.’ She murmured. However despite her affirmation, Lara continued to move her face closer to Kurtis’. His lips softly pressed against hers. She felt her walls tumbling down as her heart tangled itself into knots. They parted after what seemed like a millennia, leaving them both completely spellbound.Time seemed to stop moving, like a clock without handles.

‘I’ll end up hurting you.’ Kurtis repeated. Her eyes welled up with tears,

‘The most beautiful things always do.’


End file.
